User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: Did you make Petra angry in the Portal Hallway? I made nice with Petra. "I accept your apology." What did you tell PAMA about how you found this world? I told PAMA the truth. "I tell PAMA the truth." Which friend did you unchip first? I unchipped Petra. "Jesse! That. Was. Awful." Which potion did you choose to clear a path to PAMA? I chose the Swiftness Potion. "Fine! Don't rush me!" Did you defend Harper? I defended Harper. "See ya later Harper!" All choices/decisions are copyright to: Access Denied. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 Chapter 1 Fighting Words Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 Chapter 2 Mining for Trouble Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 Chapter 3 Trust Falling Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 Chapter 4 Ghost in the Machine Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 Chapter 5 Breaking and Entering Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 Chapter 6 Offline Mode Achievement.jpg My favorite images: My screenshots: My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode Episode 7 - 'Access Denied' Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Fighting Words Chapter 2: Mining for Trouble Chapter 3: Trust Falling Chapter 4: Ghost in the Machine Chapter 5: Breaking and Entering Chapter 6: Offline Mode All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Jesse tells PAMA to trust no one All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Official soundtracks/musics are currently waiting to be release from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Access Denied Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: MCSM Choices from S1E7 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts